The Magic of Time
by Starlight994
Summary: Lilith Lovegood is forced to transfer to Hogwarts, in the company of her sister, Luna. What will happen to her while she is there? Will a certain pair of twins make her school year more amusing? Book 3 to after B.O.H. Rated M for violence/language later.


**Sorry this is so short. It is my first story, and I wasn't very confident with it. Review and tell me what you think ;)**

**I own nothing but my character, and any changes in the stories plot...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a particularly hectic day at King's Cross Station. Lilith and her little sister, Luna, were on their way to Platform 9 ¾. Lilith was going to be boarding the Hogwarts Express with her little sister, for the first time. Lilith, a year older than Luna, was going to be a third year at her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, whereas her first two years were spent at Beaux-Batons. She left for the palace in France about a year following her mother's death. At this time her father wanted her closer to home; she had no alternative in the matter but to transfer to Hogwarts.

"_You go on ahead, Luna. I'll be along in a minute_," Lilith told Luna as they were walking.

"_Alright_," Luna replied with a relaxed and somewhat wispy tone, "_I'll wait for you on the train_."

With that, Luna walked off into the crowd of people ahead of them. Lilith didn't know why, but she didn't want to rush to the train. She wanted to take her time and look around at her new surroundings.

After wandering down the station, she realized what time it was. "_Now… Where is it that I am supposed to go again?_" She asked herself.

Lilith looked around for a moment longer, as people rushed by her to get to their trains… She was unsure of where the platform was, and decided to stop and ask an attendant for a little assistance. "_Pardon me, sir? Would you please be so kind as to explain to me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?_" She asked timidly.

"_What? Are you bloody nuts?_" He replied, "_There ain't no such thing as a Platform 9 ¾ here, little girl_."

Infuriated with the man, she walked off in a huff and sat down on a nearby bench. She stared in the man's general direction in bewilderment, surprised that he was so unfriendly. As she sat there thinking about the man's awful manners she heard a voice not too far away. "_Platform 9 ¾ is this way kids!_" Once this reached her ears, her eyes shot around to catch a glimpse of a family of red heads. Lilith hastily grabbed her cart of belongings and headed after the group.

"_S'cuse me, m'am! Could you please help me in finding the Platform? It seems I've happened to become a bit lost in finding my way…_" She asked the older red headed woman.

"_O'course dear! Just follow us, and we will show you what to do_," She said pleasantly with a smile.

As they walked through the station, Lilith followed. At one point she started to get an uneasy feeling like she was being watched. She looked up to see two tall red headed boys looking over at her. She looked away quickly and kept walking. She didn't know what to say, so she just stayed quiet.

"'_Ello, love. What's your name?_" Said the shorter of the two twins.

"_I beg your pardon?_" asked Lilith, "_I didn't quite catch that_."

"_Oh, sorry… Did I interrupt your thoughts? I was just curious as to what your name was, is all…_" He continued.

"_Lilith. My name is Lilith Lovegood. On the other hand my __friends__ at Beaux-Batons would call me Lily_," She replied.

"_Blimey. You went to Beaux-Batons?_" The twins said in unison. Their voices drenched in shock.

"_Why, of course. Is that such an awful thing?_" She retorted.

"_Course not. Just curious as to why you would decide to come to Hogwarts, if you had such a great spot there,_" The taller twin started.

"_Well, it wasn't actually my decision you see…" _Lilith said drifting off into the distant thoughts of that event.

"_In that case who made the decision?_" The shorter of the two cut back in.

"_My father… He wanted me to be closer to home in case something was to take place. It was my mother's suggestion for me to attend Beaux-Batons_." She replied in a fairly hushed manner, "_After mother left us, dad sent me there to carry out her wish, but at the moment he wants me to be in the company of my sister and attend Hogwarts."_

"_Sounds a tad disheartening, don't you think so, Georgie?_" The shorter twin said.

"Yeah…" The taller twin, George replied, "_What do you mean by, after your mother left you…? If you don't mind me asking, that is."_

"_It's not, in all actuality, something I am fond of talking on the subject of. On the other hand I presume I would be able to tell you two, you both give the impression of being rather dependable… I hope." _Lilith said hesitantly. "_My mother loved to compose and attempt new spells. Conduct experiments with them, if you will. On one of the days my sister and I were helping her, one of her new spells went dreadfully wrong. It ended up killing her, right in front of us."_

After finishing the final word, a tear came to her eye. Thinking back, she could still remember the smile on her mother's face just moments sooner than the catastrophe. The fright and soft look of Luna's face as they stood there after it, drilled itself back into her psyche. Lilith stopped walking for a minute, looking down with her eyes shut firmly, not wanting anyone to witness her expression of grief. When she looked up, George was leaning on her cart, staring at her. His twin walking away from them, following the women Lilith thought to be their mother.

"_You all right, love?_" He said sympathetically, so soft it was almost like a whisper.

"_I'm all right. It's nothing, I promise you_," She promptly replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"_We may very well have met no more than a few moments ago, but you don't look like the type to cry over nothing. If you feel like you need to chat, I'm here to listen_." He said, giving her a comforting smile.

"_I'll keep that in mind, thank you_." She said looking down with a light flush of embarrassment. "_We probably ought to get going to the platform then, shall we?_"

"_That we shall_," He replied in an uplifting tone, smile still on his face.

"_Oh, by the way! My name is George. George Weasley, and this here is Fred_."

It wasn't that far to the platform from where they were. Lilith and George walked in each other's company the rest of the way; laughing as George told her about all the mischief and pranks he and his twin, Fred, have pulled throughout their years at Hogwarts. After a few stories, Lilith was astonished at how much she was laughing. She hadn't laughed that much in years.

When they finally reached the platform, she stood with George and Fred, waiting to find out how to get onto the 'non-existent' platform. One by one, people in the group ran in the direction of the brick column stuck between platforms 9 and 10. Dumbfounded by what was happening, Lilith's jaw dropped. George and Fred laughed at the spectacle of her expression.

"_Ok dear. Your turn_," Said the red haired women, "_You saw how they got from this side to other, so just go back there, and get a nice running start_."

In complete astonishment that she was about to do something so illogical, she froze. Unconfident of whether she wanted to attempt it or not.

"_You'll be okay. We've gone through it many times, and we came out just fine_." Fred said smirking, still amused by her expression.

"_You'll be alright. Promise,_" George said to her smiling.

"_I… I don't know… This seems absolutely ridiculous. Though, if it is the only way… It's worth a go_," She said reluctantly. "_It is a delight to meet you both. Perchance we shall see each other another time_." She added with a slight curtsy.

With that, she ran in the direction of the brick column. Grasping the cart handle till her knuckles were ghostly white. As soon as she opened her eyes again, she found herself on the platform, a deafening train horn blowing, and parents and children surrounding the train. She searched the vast mass for Luna, whom she assumed was already here. Unable to locate her, she made her approach to the train.


End file.
